Batman: Knights of Gotham
Batman: Knights of of Gotham is a 2013 animated series based on the DC comic book hero Batman. The series is set in Gotham City, with the first season entailling Batman solving crimes and working out who the mystery man aiding Gotham's criminals is. Characters Batman (1).jpg|Batman undo (1).jpg|Robin Nightwing (Bluemetrox).jpg|Nightwing Huntress (Bluemetrox).jpg|Huntress undo.jpg|Oracle Alfred.jpg|Alfred Pennyworth undo (2).jpg|Jim Gordon KOG is based around the team of Batman and Robin, with help from other members of the Bat Family: Heroes Batman Bruce Wayne is a billionare playboy by day, Dark Knight by night. He has vowed to rid Gotham of the criminals who took his parents. Batman was reluctant to accept help from anybody at first, but now has a team of crimefighters at his disposal. He blames himself for the death of Jason Todd, which makes him over protective of the third Robin. Robin Tim Drake is the Boy Wonder, aiding Batman in his crusade against crime. Tim wants to prove himself to be worthy in Batman's eyes, and hopes to one day take up the mantle of Batman. Tim views Nightwing as an older brother, and often looks to him for advice. Nightwing Dick Grayson was the first Robin, but eventually grew out of to become Nightwing. He began a relationship with Batgirl (Barbara Gordon), and vowed to bring the Joker to justice for shooting her through the spine. Nightwing acts as Robin's older brother (often referring to him as "little bird") and advises him on how to be a better hero. Huntress Helena Bertinelli is willing to use lethal force to stop criminals, which often puts her at odds with the rest of the team. She has an intense rivalry with Robin, and is determined to prove to Batman that she doesn't need his approval (though secretly she views him like a father). Huntress is secretly attracted Nightwing, but can't admit it. Oracle Barbara Gordon was Batgirl, but had to stop when the Joker shot her through the spine. She and Nightwing are in a relationship, and her disability puts a lot of strain on it. She works with Alfred to provide technical support to the team, whether it's hacking security systems or pulling out old case files. Alfred Alfred Penny worth is Bruce Waynes butler. He and Oracle provide technical support for the team. Alfred keeps the Batcave clean, repair's the team's costumes and provides medical care for them when they are injured. James Gordon Jim Gordon is chief of police in Gotham City. He works against the corruption of police department to try and make sure that criminals are brought to justice. Jim blames himself for his daughter's injury, and knows she is the Oracle. Villains The Joker.jpg|The Joker Harley Quinn (Bluemetrox).jpg|Harley Quinn Hush (Bluemetrox).jpg|Hush Mr Freeze.jpg|Mr Freeze The Riddler.jpg|The Riddler Killer Moth (Bluemetrox).jpg|Killer Moth Firefly (Bluemtrox).jpg|Firefly Deadshot (Bluemetrox).jpg|Deadshot Solomon Grundy (Bluemetrox).jpg|Solomon Grundy Bane (1).jpg|Bane Ra's al Ghul.jpg|Ra's al Ghul The Penguin (Bluemetrox).jpg|The Penguin The Red Hood.jpg|The Red Hood undo (3).jpg|Catwoman Poison Ivy.jpg|Poison Ivy The Scarecrow.jpg|The Scarecrow Villains marked with an asterisk have not faced batman before the series begins. Joker The Joker is Batman's nemesis. He uses deadly Joker Venom to cause his victims to laugh themselves to death, as well as electric handshakes, an acid spraying flower and his Trick Gun (makes a flag with "Bang" wriiten on it come out of the first chamber, the bullets fire from the othe oher five). The Joker, as well as killing Jason Todd, paralyzed the Oracle. This led to Nightwing's vendetta aginst him. Harley Quinn Harleen Quinzel was the Joker's psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum. She ultimately fell in love with him and became his lieutenant, Harley Quinn. She believes the Joker loves her and would die for her Puddin'. Hush* Thomas Elliot was friends with Bruce as a child. He wanted his parents dead, and came to despise the Waynes for saving them. Elliot eventually learns Batman's identity and becomes the villain Hush, organising other criminals to distract Batman from his real plan (Hush is not revealed until the season finale of season one, "The Sound of Silence". Thomas Elliot, however, pretends to be Bruces friend throughout the series). Mr Freeze Victor Fries became the villainous Mr Freeze when his wife contracted a terminal disease. While working on a cure, he became trapped in a cryogenic pod. On emerging, his body could no longer survive at temperatures above freezing, so he built hiself a suit that he could survive inside. Using an arsenal of Cryo-Weaponry which he developed, Freeze steals technology and money to develop a cure for his wife. The Riddler Edward Nigma believes himself to be the most intelligent man on earth. He uses riddles, conumdrums and traps to prove how stupid his victims are. Nigma always leaves clues at his crime scenes which Batman must solve, or else he kills his hostages. Killer-Moth Drury Walker wanted to become a villain as terrifying as Killer Croc. Using his advanced knowledge of technology, he built himself a flight suit and other moth-based equipment. Killer Moth is eventually turned into an enormous moth-creature, and stops using his moth gadgets. Firefly* Garfield Lynns is a pyromaniac who built himself a fireproof suit of armor and a makeshift flamethrower to sate his urge to burn things. He is a professional Arsonist, who destroys evidence or burns down buildings on demand. Killer Moth takes in Firefly as his sidekick, but ulimately lets him go. Deadshot* Floyd Lawton is the assassin Deadshot. He is the worlds greatest assassin and never missies. That is, until the Batman beats him. Deadshot has since vowed revenge and planes to kill Batman to regain some of his credibility. Solomon Grundy Cyrus Gold was escaping from some police when he fell into a swamp. Emerging a century later in modern Gotham, he only remembers the rhyme "Solomon Grundy". Grundy was taken in by the Penguin as his undead enforcer. Bane* Bane is the result of an experimental procedure to create a super soldier using the super-steroid VENOM. He comes to Gotham to prove himself to be better than Batman and his team of Crimefighters, often taunting Robin over his small stature. Ra's al Ghul The Head of the Demon and Master of the League of Assassins, Ra's al Ghul is determined to make Batman heir to his throne. He plans to wipe humantiy off of the face of the Earth and begin anew. He trained Batman and acted as a surrogate father to him. The Penguin Oswald Cobblepot is the weapons dealer, The Pegnuin. Head of Penguin Enterprises, Cobblepot supplies weapons and explosives to all of Gothams major players. He hates Bruce Wayne almost as much as Hush, so he helps the deranged surgeon with his plan by providing him with weaponry. At half-price. The Red Hood* Jason Todd was the second Robin, and Batman's second greatest failure. He was killed by the Joker and revived two years later by Ra's al Ghul, who wanted to use him as his heir (given that both Batman and Nightwing refused). Jason abandoned him and returned to gotham to purge it of it's criminal element. However, he uses lethal force and isn't worried about collateral damage. His great dream is to rejoin Batman and despises Tim Drake for "stealing" the role of Robin. Hugo Strange* Head psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum, it was Stranges idea to have young intern Harleen Quinzel interview the Joker. He is obsessed with the Batman and believes he would be a better saviour for Gotham city. Strange is the successor to Jonathan Crane, who became the Scarecrow. Catwoman Selina Kyle became a professional thief in an attempt to gain a place in Gotham's high society. She would steal from the likes of Carmine Falcone and even Bruce Wayne, and soon earned her position among Gotham's elite. Kyle and Batman have clashed many times, but have grown to be almost friends. Poison Ivy Pamela Isely was a brilliant botanist, who believed that plants were underappreciated in the scientific world. When she was testing an experimetal plant-based cure to a terminal disease she had contracted, Isely was converted into a plant-person. Dubbing herself "Poison Ivy", she set out on a quest to protect her "babies" from the meatsacks. Scarecrow* Jonathan Crane was head psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum, specialising in fear. When he hears about the Batman and his effects on the criminals of Gotham, Crane is determined to prove he can him. Devising a "fear toxin", crane creates the persona of the Scarecrow. He builds a gasmask and goggles to protect himself from the effects of the toxin, and a pitchfork tipped with hypodermic needles to administer the Toxin. Episodes